


Love in Uniform

by CieldelaRose



Series: Raven's Ultimate Plan [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Angel is a ballerina, Banshee should not handle a pet store but does anyway, Charles and Erik are the only ones who don't see their love for each other, Charles is actually a Bamf, Coffee Shops, Collage professor Hank, F/F, I do what I want, I never really liked Moira, Loki and Logan want no part of this but nobody gave them a choice, M/M, Moira is a dog, Steve is a personal trainer, Tags galore, Wesley and Raven ruin Charles's life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CieldelaRose/pseuds/CieldelaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Charles owns a coffee shop, Erik is a NYPD officer, Raven and Wesley mess with Charles's life and Alex is a columnist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Charles’s POV

It was a pretty simple plan, until Raven got involved. Then it wasn’t, _really_. It was: go in, deliver baked goods, leave; _plain and simple_. But Raven has decided a long time ago she was going to make her hobby, ‘mess with Charles’s love life’, her full time job. She definitely had the money from the inheritance to back the job up. And so it became: go in, deliver baked goods, make a fool of himself by dropping a cupcake on Erik’s desk, ignore knowing look from Emma, and leave as fast as possible. Damn Raven and her ‘you’ll listen to me because I’m your sister’ voice.

And so here I was, entering the NYPD Building to deliver some cookies to Chief Shaw, a slice of white devil cake to Assistant Chief Emma and a couple of slices of Russian coffee cake for Detective Inspector Azazel. 

6:32: the absolute best time to pass by Erik’s desk. No Erik in sight, good, now or never: retrieve package from bag, place carefully on his files and leave before he gets back from his coffee break in the lounge with Azazel. I can hear Emma snickering wile I walk towards the mahogany doors. And then the worst has to happen, because I’m Charles Xavier and the Universe is surely on Raven’s side. 

“Good morning Erik” says an overly amused Emma. “Charles left something on your desk” Bloody hell she must be a part of Raven’s _‘let’s mess with Charles’s life’_ club, or RUP which was short for Raven’s Ultimate Plan.

I don’t even dare look Erik’s way while leaving.

Normal POV

Charles made his way to Xavier Café in a fast pace. It was down the block from the NYPD building so he got there in about ten minutes. In a wave of enthusiasm only provided by walking in a hurry, he decided to bypass the café in order to enter Banshee’s pet store and bought Moira a new chew toy. 

He met Erik two years ago, back when Xavier Café was in its beginning stages and Erik was still the new scary agent who visited a new café every day in a quest to find decent coffee. The quest ended after he was served a cup of heaven in Charles’s café. This adventure was known for years to come by Charles and Erik’s acquaintances as ‘The first non-meeting’. As in: Erik goes in, Erik falls in love with coffee, Erik sees waiter who made heavenly coffee, promptly falls in love with waiter Charles Xavier and decides to grace Xavier’s café with his presence for the rest of his natural life. Charles never even registered his first meeting with Erik Lehnsherr, he was too busy trying not to faint from nervousness.

And so Erik became their most devoted customer: he came whenever he could, swoon quietly in a totally manly way when Charles left to take another order and left after deciding he wouldn’t be able to find his way home if his eyes were clouded with more Charles appreciation. Charles eventually found the courage to look at his customers when serving them, and promptly fell in love with a grumpy looking Erik who muttered about FBI jurisdictions and too much paperwork. 

Alex, columnist, a regular customer and part of RUP, created a very popular column in the New York Times that depicted their love story. He changed their names to Charlotte Oblivioune and Jeriko Denseto, a private joke shared by all of RUP and some very loyal readers. The column gained him a rapidly increasing popularity and a _very_ rewarding job. To this day neither Charles nor Erik knows they are Alex’s main source of income.


	2. Chapter 2

Xavier’s café is one of the most popular cafés in New York. Besides their assorted cakes and pastries made by Charles and sometimes Steve, their part-time waiter part-time personal trainer, and splendorous list of coffees and teas, the cafes main attraction was the epic love story between the oblivious love struck Charles and dense to the core Erik. It was no surprise when Alex found himself knee-deep with admiring fans every time he entered the café. Charles and Erik were so wrapped up in their so called “one-way love” they never noticed.

Unsurprisingly, Charles and Erik were the talk of families a few countries over. And it was always Charles _and_ Erik, never just Charles or just Erik. At dinner parties proud mothers would gossip in hushed tones: “Do you remember my daughter Jenny” “Hmn?” “The one that has a job as a florist in New York?” “ohh Jenny, yes, of course.” “Well she told me about this cute couple of a café she goes to.” “Charles and Erik?” “Yes, yes, them. How did you…?” “I heard about them from my brother Mark.”

Xavier’s Café, despite its closeness to the police station, was about to get robbed on a fine Tuesday morning of May. The conversation at the NYPD police station went as follows:

Shaw- There’s a robbery currently occurring in Xavier’s Café. Azazel and Erik, you’ll head out and- 

Azazel- ERIK, COME BACK, YOU FORGOT YOUR CAR KEYS AND YOUR BADGE! ERIK!

By the time Erik made it to the café the robber had his hands to his head and an overly annoyed Charles dragging him by his ear. “What do we say to the terrified people in the café?” “S- sorry.” “Good, now, do you have any intention of robbing anyone ever again?” “N-no, never!” “Good, good, now sit down and have a cup of tea, on the house.” “Yes s-sir.” Alex was moaning in a table by the window about damsels in distress and why did Charles have to be a master in persuasion, when he saw Erik the moaning got worse, but was mostly drowned out by hushed giggles of excitement.

Erik pulls Charles into a shark-hug and as an overly amused Raven called one Wesley Gibson to recount the happening. Charles spent the next twenty minutes sending the non-ever-again-robber his amplified mother-Charles-is-very-disappointed look. Needless to say no one was arrested that day and the robber now worked as a full time employee at the coffee shop.

Janos, who they found out was broke as hell and not really a threat was turned into a loyal friend and as soon as Azazel burst in with his hands full of badge-car keys, fell into love and fully out of crime. Azazel just handed Erik his badge and keys offered to buy him a drink or follow him to the station. This led to Charles pointing out that the tea was on the house and that he wouldn’t even file a report. 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moira, friendship ensues and Wesley and Erik battle out for Charles.

On a sleep-in Saturday morning Charles turns his head on his pillow in order to stop the stream of drool left from a uneventful dream, roles over to stop his phone’s incessant beeping, reaches for said phone and promptly falls out of bed onto a very surprised Moira. 

Moira was, when kept away from Sean and his pet shop of horrors, a very sweet cat. The problem resided in surprises: she was _horrible_ when under stress. She took one look up at Charles’s increasingly close face and started clawing him before he hit the floor. Fortunately Charles had prepared his home medical kit for Sean’s monthly visit. He took care of his wounds and shuffled and yawned all the way to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Only when he saw the time on the clock on the table while eating a scone did he remember he shouldn’t be up on 7:43 on a Saturday morning.

He took his time thought, because the call could have been one of five things: Raven calling him to either ask for money or pull him into a crazy scheme; Tony calling to talk about his research while on a sugar/drugs high or ask him out to breakfast; or Wesley, who always called for no reason at all.

In the end it turned out to be Tony, and Charles spent at least 40 minutes coaxing him to sleep, assuring him that the research would still be there when he woke up and begging him not to call Bruce or Hank, because god knows they needed all the rest they could get.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven, Charles and Wesley met Tony, Pepper and Logan in kindergarten, and they had been inseparable since. When they met Hank and Bruce in middle school their group expanded. The group only further expanded after Bruce introduced them to Loki, who ended up bringing Thor. Since Xavier Café opened the group opened to ad Steve, Alex, Sean, Erik, Azazel, Emma, Janos, Scarlet and her boyfriend. 

Group ‘meetings’ occur mostly when Sean, Wesley and Tony (and sometimes Alex) gang up on Charles, Bruce, Loki and Hank and they all wake up hangover at Charles’s apartment having passed the night yelling at each other about theories and hugging sloppily when someone said something among the lines of ‘You know what man, your my bro and I agree with you’. Unsurprisingly, Wesley, Alex and Sean always end up admitting defeat first. It turns out the most effective way to cancel out mediator Charles is to get him drunk, which can be done easily.

On one memorable occasion on the morning after Tony’s birthday, the whole group woke up on the floor of Tony’s kitchen covered in flour and broken eggs. Someone, presumably Sean, mumbled “where are my pants?”, this statement was followed by awkward silence that was broken by “oh, wait, still on me”, which lead into bursts of laughter. No one could remember what was done to celebrate Tony’s birthday, thought they were all sure it was just what he wanted. 

Later, Erik, Azazel and Logan broke into Tony’s apartment to destroy any pictures. They found nothing, but unfortunately they forgot to check Tony’s secret cave were there were now pictures ranging from Alex and Sean shouting incomprehensive mumblings at strangers on the street on the way to Stark building wile leaning on each other to Erik and Wesley tugging at each of Charles’s arms in a tug of war with Tony wrapped around his leg.

**Author's Note:**

> What am I even writing? The next chapter will probably contain a dosage of Tony Stark and Loki. This is my first long story. If anyone has comments or ideas be my guest.  
> I do what I want ok? I don't even know. Enjoy or don't.


End file.
